emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8166 (4th June 2018)
Plot When Dan takes Amelia breakfast in bed to apologise, he and Kerry discover her room is empty and her bed hasn't been slept in. DI Simmons calls in at Tug Ghyll to inform Charity they've found Ryan, however at this moment, Ryan is not prepared to do the DNA test. Charity asks about Ryan, but DI Simmons can't say anything. Charity wishes she could talk to her son and explain things. DS Benton and DC Smee appear at Dale Head although Dan's annoyed Kerry has involved the police as he believes Amelia will be home before they know it. Kerry explains to the police officers that Amelia has just learned Dan isn't her biological father. Dan agrees to allow the officers to have a look at Amelia's room although insists they're wasting their time. Pete wants Debbie to be punished for ruining Ross' life but Ross states if he goes to the police, Cain will report him for the shooting. Daz and Bernice hear Amelia has disappeared and rush over to Dale Head. Whilst Kerry, Daz and Bernice head out to search for Amelia, Dan stays home, believing Amelia will show up. Charity waits outside the hospital's staff entrance to speak withthe nurse she spoke to last week about Irene Stocks. The nurse explains Irene has retired so Charity asks for Irene's number but the nurse refuses to give it out. Charity grabs the nurse by the arm and begs for Irene's number in a raised voice which gets the attention of a security guard who drags Charity away. There's still no sign of Amelia. DS Benton and DC Smee return to Dale Head to ask for a list of Amelia's friends although Dan is still convinced this is a waste of time. After the police officers leave, Kerry and Bernice discuss Amelia's disappearance. Kerry believes if Amelia was playing games, they would've found her by now so Bernice insists Kerry needs to get a delusional Dan to grasp the gravity of the situation. The villagers discuss Amelia's disappearance in the pub. When Pete walks in, he's hostile towards Debbie who soon leaves. As Dan prepares dinner, he's still convinced Amelia will be home in time to eat it. Kerry tries to make him see he's kidding himself. After Charity has cooled off in a police cell, DI Simmons takes her back to Tug Ghyll but warns her about potentially jeopardising her case. Charity feels guilty for abandoning her son and losing all those years with him. She admits to Vanessa she wants to meet Ryan and get to know him, and also to say sorry. Matchmaker Victoria tries to encourage Rebecca to go for a drink with Ross. Ross agrees to the date. At Dale Head, Dan stares at his dinner. His hope of Amelia returning home at any minute is dwindling fast. Paddy paints the baby's nursery although Aaron is critical of his efforts. Chas sends Aaron home to get ready for Liv's release tomorrow, but before he leaves, Aaron tells Chas the baby is lucky to have her and Paddy as parents. Charity wonders what Ryan looks like and if Irene has told him anything about her. At that moment, Charity receives a phone call, but when she answers phone, the person on the other end hangs up. She concludes the police have given Ryan her number and it was him calling her. Kerry finds Dan in Amelia's room. Dan realises Amelia isn't coming back tonight. He blames himself and questions what kind of father he is, fearing something terrible has happened to his little girl. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *DI Simmons - Rhona Croker *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Smee - Kathryn Beaumont *Nurse - Simone Holmes *Security Guard - Craig Perryman (uncredited) Locations *Dale Head - Upstairs hall, Amelia's bedroom and downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Dale View - Front garden *David's Shop - Exterior *Hotten General Hospital - Staff entrance *The Woolpack - Bar, nursery and upstairs hall Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes